Explosiones del atardecer
by nuyen236
Summary: Tras una acción desconcertante, Ezra ha renunciado a la tripulación del Fantasma, separándose a un camino de oscuridad, y a métodos cuestionables. Pero una misión traerá junta de nuevo a la tripulación, donde viejas heridas serán abiertas y confrontaciones entre viejos amigos, pero ¿la tripulación alguna vez llegará a volver a ser lo que alguna vez fue?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ser un soldado rebelde era lo contrario a sencillo, el sacrificarse por algo de lo que no se está seguro que siquiera se cumpla tras de su muerte. Este soldado caminaba a través de la plataforma de aterrizaje, más bien realizando su patrullaje de horario que indicó su superior.

Era realmente un patrullaje aburrido, las extrañas creaturas de Chopper Base volando por los cielos o arrastrándose por el arenoso suelo al lado de las plataformas metálicas cubiertas de polvo, volteando más a su derecha podía ver al chico jedi, Ezra Bridger, aquel que era muy popular en toda la base, al igual que todos los de su tripulación con sus capacidades que sobrepasaban lo ordinario por una gran escala, este soldado caminando con su casco puesto cuyos lentes reflejaban los colores cálidos del cielo frente a él, Dante no quería nada más que unirse a esa extraña tripulación y ser de la élite rebelde.

Dante siguió caminando a través de la plataforma, examinando cada esquina entre las naves con la vista, tal como un oficial de patrullaje debería, no como los inútiles stormtroopers que servían al Imperio, cualquiera podría derribarlos si el miedo por una blaster era ignorado. Un sonido de ignición venía detrás de él, pero sonaba un tanto peculiar, extraño a más decir, un sonido que no se escuchaba todos los días a menos que hubiese un jedi cerca, volteó a sus alrededores y oyó unos pasos resonar contra la plataforma metálica cada vez más cerca pero no de la manera más amigable, hasta que repentinamente pararon y frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello negro corto y vibrantes ojos azules frente a él, con un sable color verde posado en su mano, como si estuviera listo para atacarle en cualquier momento.

-¿Tú eres Ezra Bridger?- preguntó Dante con una pizca de admiración por el chico, porque a él no le importaban los rumores de toda Chopper Base, aquellos que etiquetaban al adolescente como un loco como el resto de su extraña tripulación, Dante estaba conociendo a uno de los últimos jedi.

-Sí.- contestó el chico con una mirada fría. -¿Y tú eres Dante Clerson?- el soldado asintió removiendo su caso revelando su cabello castaño que se movía con el fresco viento del atardecer. –Lo siento.- esto dejó un tanto confundido a Dante que antes de siquiera procesar sus pensamientos sintió un punzante y ardiente dolor desarrollándose justo en el centro de su pecho, donde ahora había un sable color verde atravesándole y quemándole, arrebatándole su vida a manos de Ezra Bridger.

-¿Por qué?- susurró Dante cayendo lentamente al suelo sintiendo como el sable se desactivaba así solo dejando una enorme quemadura en el centro de su pecho, donde sangre debería estar saliendo más Dante sentía como la oscuridad lo absorbía y su respiración estaba parando.

-Sólo estabas en el lugar y momento inapropiado.- contestó Ezra mirando a la derecha de Dante, donde se encontraba otro cuerpo, un cadáver cuya cabeza había sido cortada dejando un cuello con una inmensa quemadura separándolo de su cráneo. –Buenas noches Dante.- le susurró Ezra, aquel jedi al que el solía admirar, aquel que en un instante le asesinó.

Aquel atardecer Dante Clerson murió como un soldado más, aunque no por una causa en la que creyera, o conociera.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kanan lo que más extrañaba acerca de ver era el admirar los colores del cielo, eso que le provocaba un sentimiento de libertad y una emoción por la aventura que se le aproximaba solo por la mera curiosidad de descubrir que había más allá del horizonte, aquel que, ahora ya no era capaz de observar.

Otra cosa que echaba de menos era el ver las emociones en la mirada de otras personas, no se ocupaba la fuerza para predecir así los sentimientos de alguien. No se ocupaba un gran esfuerzo para ello, aunque esto podía resultar ser contraproducente, porque todo ello dependía en percepción, que podía ser nublada por emociones y pensamientos rondando por el momento. La fuerza era honesta y susurraba la respuesta claramente sin espacio para duda alguna, Kanan deseaba haberla usado en vez de percibir por medios físicos las emociones presentes en quien antes era su padawan.

Ahora el que simplemente se había ido.

-Kanan.- dijo una voz detrás de él. El jedi movió su cabeza hacia el sonido reconociendo la voz, era Hera. –Ya tenemos que irnos.- informó la twi´lek con una voz seria y paso firme, un tanto inusual en ella. Por lo que el jedi se colocó su máscara sobre sus ojos y se paró siguiendo el paso firme y apresurado de Hera hacia el cuarto de conferencias de la base Chopper.

Donde al juzgar por lo que podía percibir a través de la fuerza, estaba su tripulación y el comandante Sato a punto de informar con hologramas los planos de un plan a seguir. Obviamente Kanan solo recaía en lo hablado y tenía que hacer varias preguntas que a cualquiera le parecerían inútiles, más para un hombre ciego era vital para llevar a cabo su misión apropiadamente, por suerte sus compañeros eran pacientes y contestaban todas sus dudas.

Solo podía suponer que era la costumbre a su ceguera.

-Esta tarea es parte de una misión un tanto más compleja.- empezó a hablar Sato de manera profesional, un tono que había estado invadiendo toda su vida cotidiana últimamente, al menos desde aquel día que todo cambió. –Su labor en esto, es ir a la prisión en un planeta a unos cuantos sistemas de aquí y liberar a un informante sobre una raíz terrorista.

-¿Y para qué queremos saber sobre esta raíz terrorista?- preguntó Sabine a través de su casco.

-¿Qué hay de saber de ellos que no podemos averiguar por nosotros mismos?- preguntó Zeb malhumorado.

-Porque queremos eliminar a esta raíz terrorista, pero sus métodos de operación son impredecibles por lo que necesitamos a alguien que haya sido un miembro.- explicó Hera causando una cierta incomodidad en el resto de la tripulación, en especial Zeb y Kanan.

-¿Y qué exactamente quieres decir con "eliminar"?- preguntó el jedi meticulosamente con Zeb añadiendo a la pregunta con su constante mirada sobre la twi´lek, quien después de intercambiar unas cuantas miradas con Sato suspiró y contestó:

-Detener sus operaciones y deshacer al grupo.

-Eso espero.- replicó Zeb esperando a escuchar el resto de los detalles sobre la misión.

()()()()()()()()()

-Parece como una prisión de muy alta seguridad si me preguntan a mí.- murmuró Zeb al analizar los planos y el camino a recorrer si querían llegar a la celda del informante. –Normalmente los informantes no están en prisiones con tanta seguridad.

-Este es un tanto especial.- dijo Sato con veneno en su voz, perceptible para todo aquel presente, más por la mirada del comandante todos sabían que la identidad del sujeto a rescatar no se les iba a ser revelada hasta el último momento cuando mencionen una pregunta con una respuesta código.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta código?- preguntó Zeb rascándose la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-¿Cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar a una luna?- contestó Sabine con molestia y enfado en su voz. –Y la respuesta es "construyendo una escalera".- añadió con un tono un tanto grosero el cual realmente no afectaba a Zeb, quien sabía que la frustración que la mandaloriana sentía no estaba dirigida a él.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo partimos?- preguntó Kanan con una falsa sonrisa y carisma.

-Mañana a la madrugada, ya que fingirán ser tripulantes de la nave de suplementos.- contestó Sato.

-Infiltraciones.- dijo Zeb con un suspiro, y nostalgia dentro de su mente, recuerdos de cierta persona que desde hacía mucho no se le hacía mención. –Solían ser tan divertidas.

-Lo que sea.- gruñó Sabine saliendo de aquel cuarto de conferencias aún con su casco puesto sobre su cabeza, el cual no se quitó en ninguna parte de la conferencia, o en público siquiera.

Hera suspiró agarrando la silla más cercana para sentarse en ella, relajando su postura y colocando su antebrazo arriba de sus ojos. Kanan tomó una silla por su cuenta y se sentó al lado de la piloto twi´lek.

-Todo se siente tan diferente.- comentó Hera con tristeza y cansancio.

-Es porque lo es.- Hera sonrió ante la respuesta y enderezó su espalda para tomar la mano de jedi ciego.

-Tú con tus respuestas de jedi.- comentó Hera sacando una sonrisa de su viejo amigo, pero pronto esta expresión se vio borrada cuando Kanan sintió aflicción teñir el aura de la piloto en frente de él, por lo que oía sabía que la twi´lek estaba llorando tratando de ser silenciosa, en la busca de no ser una molestia.

Kanan instintivamente se acercó y rodeó a Hera en un abrazo lleno de empatía, y por un breve momento sintió en sus quemados ojos, unas lágrimas amenazando por salir.

-Yo también extraño los viejos días, Hera.

()()()()()()()()()()()

El día siguiente no tardó en llegar, y la tripulación del Fantasma se despertó antes de siquiera el amanecer decorara los cielos de la base Chopper. Zeb salió del cuarto que antes solía compartir, con Chopper pasando en frente de él a máxima velocidad atropellando los expuestos dedos del lasat, sacándolo de la somnolencia que aún tenía.

Tras tranquilizarse el lasat notó que la puerta de Sabine seguía cerrada, y si sus oídos no le fallaban la mandaloriana seguía ahí adentro, Zeb podía oír que la chica parecía estar llorando. Aunque algo en su mente le decía que no preguntara, el lasat preguntó con cierta duda en su ser si la mandaloriana se encontraba bien.

Silencio fue su respuesta.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a la chica con su casco puesto apuntando su visor hacia el más alto Zeb.

-Vamos, tenemos una misión que hacer.

-Claro.- susurró el lasat siguiendo a la mandaloriana a la bóveda de armamento para ayudarle a llevar los recursos necesarios para la misión.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

-Oigan, necesitamos establecer los detalles más específicos de la misión, así que vengan.- exclamó Hera en el cuarto central del Fantasma preparando la mesa de hologramas para una proyección. Una vez lista empezó a hablar. –Bueno, Kanan y Sabine serán los infiltrados directos por así decirlo, mientras que Zeb hará el patrullaje externo y funcionará como apoyo para cuando salgan de las instalaciones. Chopper y yo esperaremos con la nave encendida para poder escapar, es una misión más sencilla comparada con otras que hemos realizado pero eso no quiere decir que no hay que tener cuidado.- explicó la twi´lek. – La nave imperial por la que se harán pasar parte del planeta vecino en aproximadamente cuatro horas, por lo que tenemos que partir ahora si es que la queremos asaltar la nave sin llamar la atención.- añadió dirigiéndose a la cabina del piloto con el resto de la tripulación siguiéndole.

Una vez ahí cada uno se acomodó en un respectivo asiento, dejando uno vacío como era de costumbre desde aquel día, hacía apenas dos años atrás.

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- comentó la twi´lek encendiendo los motores y colocando las coordenadas para el hiperespacio.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Los pasillos oscuros de la prisión asustarían a cualquiera. En especial las voces y susurros de los criminales con cada paso que daba este trooper, se le podría decir que era un novato. Más en consideración todos los stormtroopers lo eran hasta cierto nivel.

Los rebeldes cada vez batallaban menos para derribarles, pero la armadura le hacía sentir importante, y si se atrevía a decir, honorado de servir a su Imperio y defenderlo, aunque usarán medios moralmente cuestionables, todo era para un bien mayor, o eso le gustaba insinuar.

Este trooper no le desagradaban completamente los rebeldes, solo no les respetaba. No desde que su hogar fue incinerado por una bomba mal colocada puesta por rebeldes.

Con su arma en manos pasó por todas las celdas de puertas de hierro blindado. Imposibles de pasar si no se tenía el código, por lo que no le preocupaba que un prisionero escapase y lo atacara en cualquier futuro cercano.

O eso creía.

Una risa resonaba como eco de unas de las celdas, sonando sutilmente por todo el pasillo. Extraño, porque sentía la risa atrás de él, a los lados, por detrás, incluso en la frente de su propia mente, como un susurro al lado de su oído que le invadía plantando sus raíces en él con igniciones de armas y presencias retumbando camino a su consciencia. Llegó al punto de ya no poder distinguir si los sonidos que percibía eran reales o no.

Jaquecas atacaban su mente y pronto se derrumbó en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo desesperadamente su casco, retirándolo de su cabeza exponiendo al hombre que soñaba con portar la armadura desde que era pequeño, reducido a un mero títere.

- _¿Qué tal si me haces un pequeño favor?-_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Kanan a la mandaloriana. Ambos con trajes de imperiales a punto de entrar a las instalaciones de la prisión.

-No fue tan difícil llegar aquí, ¿verdad?- respondió Sabine introduciendo los códigos de entrada de la nave.

-Qué extraño.- comentó Kanan reflexionando acerca de la falta de oposición que usualmente había por parte de los agentes imperiales. Pero más que nada por la presencia que resaltaba tanto en la fuerza mientras más se acercaban a la prisión. –Ni siquiera pidieron código de entrada a l atmosfera.

Sabine condujo la nave tranquilamente hasta la plataforma de la nave, todo iba bien hasta que Kanan escuchó como se le iba el aire a la mandaloriana por la sorpresa, más no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué sucede Sabine?- preguntó Kanan pero la chica no le respondió y solo aterrizó la nave en la plataforma. Una vez que salieron fue cuando el jedi sintió algo bizarro en la fuerza, una perturbación en las auras de todos en las instalaciones excepto por ellos dos.

Era como si una presencia externa se hubiera introducido en las mentes de los troopers y de algunos prisioneros. Que por lo que Sabine describía estaban sin sus cascos formados sonriendo escabrosamente como una bienvenida retorcida, pero esa sonrisa era una falsedad que pintaba una agonía constante de las víctimas de esto.

Caminaron hasta donde Kanan percibía la fuente de este extraño evento, hasta el aula de control. Donde todos estaban formados con una anormal sonrisa plasmada en sus pálidos rostros con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y como había temido Kanan desde que entraron a la atmosfera, aquella bizarra presencia de aura pertenecía a alguien quien era demasiado familiar, quien antes era una persona cercana pero ahora la distancia les separaba desde hace dos años sino antes.

Un chico con uniforme de prisionero y dos sables desactivados en sus manos les recibió sentado en la silla del comandante que ahora posaba arrodillado a su lado con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y pintura de distintos colores pintando su uniforme y cara de terribles insultos.

-Ezra.- susurró Kanan que estaba al lado de Sabine, que permanecía inmóvil, llena de temor.

-¿Saben cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar a la luna?- preguntó Ezra parándose de aquella silla alegremente. –Construyendo una escalera por supuesto.

()()()()()()()()()(

 **Bueno holaaaa**

 **He regresado**

 **Temporalmente jajaja**

 **No se crean**

 **Ha sido un tiempo desde que publicó…..algo**

 **Espero les este gustando la historia, y debo admitir que la tercera temporada de swr va bastante bien…me agrada….no puedo esperar para la siguiente mitad honestamente**

 **Bueno, de nuevo**

 **Espero les este gustando la historia, y no olviden darle seguir o dejar una opinión.**

 **Cualquier opinión es recibida, incluso si es una critica, aunque claro que sea para mejorar la historia :3**

 **Que la fuerza les acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	3. Capítulo 2

La base estaba demasiado silenciosa, demasiado pasiva, sin movimiento. Ni un trooper parecía estar en los alrededores. Las usuales prisiones imperiales nunca eran de esta manera. Algo estaba sucediendo y Zeb le desesperaba no saber cuál era la razón tras tanta extrañeza.

-Zeb regresa a la nave.- Hera informó desde el comunicador. Más su voz sonaba con cierto nivel de alarma pero no le estaba apurando al lasat para que regresase a la nave como en otras misiones de escape.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Zeb con curiosidad, Hera tardó unos segundos en contestarle solo para decirle que regresara y que le explicaría todo en la nave. El lasat se alejó de su lugar de escondite tratando de caminar entre las naves con discreción para llegar al Fantasma, hasta que paró repentinamente cuando se encontró con un trooper volteando hacia su dirección. Sacó su arma y la posicionó en modo de ataque, con respiraciones profundas esperaba a la horda de troopers que vendrían, pero la ironía del silencio se presentó en su lugar.

Zeb se asomó nuevamente y notó una fila de stormtroopers parados como estatuas. Inmóviles ante cualquier sonido y faltantes de reacción incluso si lasat pasaba su mano constantemente sobre sus cascos. Con una risilla interna el rebelde empujó a uno de estos troopers con un golpe en el pecho haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo. Solo que para que se levantara inmediatamente y tomara la misma postura de antes dejando a Zeb desconcertado ante este comportamiento, siendo que le era muy familiar.

Con calma empezó a remover el casco de dicho trooper, revelando un rostro con una sonrisa macabra y temblorosa bajo unos ojos llorosos llenos de temor y sufrimiento.

-Hola Zeb.- dijo el trooper con la voz distorsionada. –Qué bueno es verte apestoso. Me gustan los nuevos anillos alrededor de tus tobillos. – Después todos los troopers se derrumbaron al suelo como muñecos sin vida, con cierto nivel de empatía el lasat acercó sus dedos al cuello del soldado frente a él en busca de sentir un pulso, una sensación de alivio caer sobre él cuando notó que este solo estaba inconsciente, esperando que haya sido el caso de todos.

-Ezra.- dijo como un susurro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Por qué tan callados?- preguntó Ezra a Kanan y Sabine, los tres yendo camino al Fantasma que había aterrizado tranquilamente sobre la plataforma Imperial, y ahora tenía su rampa abierta. Hera y Zeb esperándoles con sus armas en manos, ambos dispuestos a disparar en cualquier situación hostil que pudiera resultar. –Veo que me extrañan.

-Te fuiste por culpa de tus propias acciones.- comentó Kanan con angustia en su voz a la que su ex padawan no replicó, dejando un silencio incomodo entre las tres personas hasta que llegaron a la nave. Hera estaba con una posición firme frente al chico de ojos azules, que se había dejado crecer el cabello sin pasar sus orejas, diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, pero en el fondo ella seguía viendo a aquel huérfano de Lothal que adoptó alguna vez.

-Quítenle las esposas Kanan.- ordenó Hera suspirando. –Y Zeb, Ezra compartirá cuarto contigo mientras se quede con nosotros.- añadió alejándose del grupo y hacia la cabina del piloto, los demás desapareciendo dejando a Zeb y Ezra solos en aquella plataforma ambos con expresiones serias en ese silencio incómodo.

Una risa ahogada se escapó de los labios de Ezra, pero parecía más una risa nerviosa. Zeb solo se le quedó observando al chico que ponía su palma sobre su frente aun riendo a algo que solo el comprendía.

-Lo siento.- comentó sin aliento. –Es que me puse nervioso.- añadió mirando a Zeb con una mirada que hacía al lasat olvidar el sufrimiento que había pasado toda la tripulación durante los años pasados.

Zeb se acercó a este y le removió las esposas. –Has crecido un poco, pero sigues siendo el niño de siempre.- comentó el lasat sacudiendo el cabello azulado de Ezra, quien tenía una mirada de emociones mixtas sobre su rostro. –Vamos, tienes que acomodar tus cosas.- añadió el lasat.

-No pasamos por ellas cuando me sacaron de la celda.- comentó el chico de cabello azulado con una timidez impropia de él, Zeb levantó la ceja extrañado puesto que sospechaba de las posibles intenciones del chico frente a él.

-Bien, te acompañaré por ellas.- dijo el lasat con derrota en su voz pero tras su espalda activaba su comunicador así como una alarma para la tripulación en caso de que no regresase en más de dos horas. Zeb dio un suspiro cuando empezó a seguir a Ezra, que caminaba alegremente hacia la silenciosa prisión imperial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Hera y Kanan estaban sentados en la cabina del piloto, ambos en silencio. Las manos de Kanan temblando sobre sus rodillas y lágrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos de la twi´lek que mordía su labio para evitar llorar.

Había veces en los que ellos dos, no ocupaban las palabras para saber los pensamientos del otro, el silencio para ellos era una manera de expresarse uno con el otro, mientras que para otras personas llegaba a ser una incomodad.

El jedi se quitó su máscara dejándola en el asiento al lado de él con calma. Pasivamente tomó la mano de la twi´lek que seguía observando hacia fuera de la nave con sus ojos húmedos.

Hera durante los pasados meses se había sentido un tanto incompleta, ya no encontraba la misma pasión que solía tener antes por la Rebelión y era notable en los resultados dados en las misiones. Pero esos momentos de silencio junto a Kanan, era lo que la mantenía a flote en el espiral oscuro de emociones que sentía a cada momento, eso que la mantenía sin hundirse en la enorme tormenta que inundaba su mente y la luz que evitaba que se desvanecería en una sombra. Hacía que una sonrisa honesta se dibujara en su rostro, una que Kanan añoñaría ver.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y una mandaloriana con pasos resonantes y una voz llena de enojo y desesperación entró gritando:

-¿Por qué rayos no me dijeron que teníamos que rescatar a ese maldito?- exclamó Sabine respirando fuertemente a través de su casco. – ¡No podemos trabajar con ese monstruo! Debería morir, y dejar de existir.- exclamó la mandaloriana con el pánico creciendo en su persona. -¿Saben qué? – preguntó como un susurro lleno de frustración. -¡Lo voy a matar ahora mismo!- exclamó con sacando su pistola de su estuche. Kanan y Hera ambos dando un suspiro de sorpresa y preocupación por la mandaloriana que cerró la puerta inmediatamente poniendo un seguro por fuera, dejando a los dos espectros encerrados en la cabina del piloto.

Hera golpeaba la puerta de la cabina llamando el nombre de Sabine, pero algo le decía que la chica hacía mucho que se había ido a la plataforma de entrada.

Kanan solo estaba sentado en silencio tratando de encontrar el aura de Ezra, y enviarle una advertencia sobre la mandaloriana que pensaba matarlo, le quería sugerir que huyera, esperando que su ex padawan después de tanto tiempo le empezará a escuchar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zeb nunca se había sentido más desconcertado mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos de aquella prisión junto a Ezra.

Cuando recién iban llegando a la entrada principal del edificio principal, a los troopers se les estaba empezando a quitar cualquier efecto que el chico de ojos azules tenía sobre ellos, estaban comenzando a ser libres de esa terrorífica habilidad, Zeb sentiría un poco alivio si no le preocuparía el hecho de querer saber cómo iban a pasar por las cosas de Ezra sin tener una pelea, o de que si siquiera iban a ser capaces de hacerlo.

Un trooper cerca de ellos iba a empezar a gritar la palabra "¡Rebeldes!", pero se vio interrumpido por Ezra que con voz firme dijo:

-Cállate.- y el trooper se silenció, dejando a este sobando su garganta tratando de sacar las palabras. Ezra tomó un hondo respiro en suma concentración y susurró. –Quietos.- la sangre en las venas de Zeb se heló ante las palabras, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se encontrase en un gran calambre. Un sentimiento muy familiar el cual no le agradaba volver a sentir. El chico volteó hacia él y una realización de culpa se pintó en su rostro. El lasat sentía su visión ponerse borrosa y su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua. Era como estar prisionero dentro de su propio cuerpo con este actuando por aparte de su mente. –Zeb. – le susurraba Ezra mientras le agarraba por ambos brazos. –Tienes voluntad propia.

-La tengo.- respondió Zeb débilmente. –Mía, y solo mía.- añadió sintiendo como si un peso se liberara de su cuerpo, su movilidad regresaba y la opresión en su pecho desvanecía. Sus músculos se sentían un poco duros, pero con el tiempo se le quitaría.

-Vamos Zeb, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- comentó el chico caminando un poco más lento de lo usual hacia la prisión. –Por cierto, me gustan eso anillos en tus pies, ¿legado de la cultura de Lasan? – Zeb asintió con un sonido de su garganta mientras estiraba su cuello. –Eso es agradable.- añadió Ezra, y luego continuó caminando.

Los pasillos estaban silentes e inmóviles, las personas en ellos parados como estatuas a excepción de Ezra y él mismo que caminaban hacia el almacén de las instalaciones. Tardaron un poco más de lo esperado con cada parada que daba el chico para comandar a un trooper cercano a realizar algo humillante, y claramente en contra de su voluntad, como si se tratasen de un simple títere. Pero Ezra aunque recibiera la mirada de desaprobación por parte del lasat no paraba de dar órdenes hasta unos minutos después, haciendo a Zeb agradecer internamente que no se lo hacía a él mientras que por primera vez un sentimiento de compasión por la situación de los troopers nacía dentro de él.

Una vez en la bodega Ezra observó todas las cajas desesperándose al no saber dónde estaban sus cosas. Este salió hacia el pasillo y llamó al trooper que vigilaba la puerta.

-Necesito que me des mis cosas, así que tráemelas.- ordenó Ezra con una voz firme y mirada fría, inusual en el chico. –Soy Ezra Bridger, el prisionero 12K.- terminando el chico de hablar el trooper caminó con la espalda firme hacia las numerosas cajas seleccionando una en específico, la tomó entre sus dos manos y con una extraña gentileza la colocó en el suelo frente a los pies de Ezra, que lo miraba maliciosamente. Zeb tenía un mal presentimiento al ver una pequeña sonrisa de locura dibujarse en el rostro de Ezra. –Ahora por un poco de diversión.- dijo con una voz llena de veneno. –Trooper quítese su casco.- ordenó en burla, el soldado obedeció revelando el rostro de un hombre joven con una expresión llena de temor. –Qué cara tan miserable. Sonría un poco.

Y así hizo el trooper.

-Bueno, abra la caja.- el soldado con una sonrisa forzada empezó a abrir la caja lentamente. –Sonría más soldado.- el trooper forzó aún más la sonrisa más amplia mientras que Zeb solo sentía un nudo en la garganta con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ezra.

-¿A qué lleva todo esto Ezra?- preguntó Zeb con un tono de curiosidad desesperada, pero el chico le ignoró y continuó con sus órdenes.

-Ahora saque uno de los sables de luz y enciéndalo trooper.- y como un títere el soldado acató las ordenes inmediatamente. –Ahora, quiero que lo acerque a su brazo.- la mano del soldado paró por un momento y lágrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos del trooper, hasta que empezó a hacerlo con manos temblorosas. –Lentamente.- añadió el chico.

El soldado empezó a acercar el sable, y gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios mientras el calor del sable le quemaba su piel. Una sonrisa de alegría se dibujaba en el rostro de Ezra, mientras veía con emoción como el trooper formaba contacto con su piel y el sable de color verde.

-¡Para!- gritó Zeb dándole una bofetada al chico, haciendo que el trooper tirara el sable al suelo haciendo que este se desactivara. La cabeza de Ezra seguía titeada con la mirada vacía hacia la pared –Eso no está bien Ezra. Eres mejor que esto.

-Lo que sea.- dijo el chico entre murmureos tomando la caja entre sus manos y levantándola del piso. Finalmente se acercó al trooper que se encontraba tembloroso en el suelo llorando por la quemadura en su brazo, este mostraba gran temor con cada paso que Ezra daba al acercarse. –Duerme y recupérate.- le susurró al soldado.

Una vez que este estuviera inconsciente, ambos caminaron nuevamente a través de los silenciosos pasillos, llegando notablemente más rápido sin las paradas de Ezra para forzar a troopers a hacer cosas, el chico solo caminaba cabizbajo frente a Zeb, que realmente sentía en un enigma de pensamientos respecto al chico que caminaba frente a él, aquel que le causaba temor y odio pero al poco tiempo se veía a sí mismo incapaz de tenerle odio a alguien que consideraba familia sobre la adversidad.

No tardaron en estar nuevamente en la plataforma principal de aterrizaje de las instalaciones imperiales, donde Ezra paró nuevamente.

-Duerman y olviden.- dijo el chico como un susurro junto con una respiración honda y nuevamente siguió caminando.

Una nueva onda en la fuerza se esparcía, una que Ezra había procurado ignorar durante su ausencia en el Fantasma, una que ahora gritaba advertencias sobre la nave a la que el lasat y el chico se acercaban. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico mientras ignoraba aquella advertencia caminando hacia la plataforma abierta del Fantasma. Donde Ezra podía percibir un aura que parecía estar en una tormenta de emociones como odio, temor y una gran tristeza, que le esperaba con una sed de venganza y necesidad de matar.

En la plataforma los pies de Ezra tanto como los de Zeb se vieron adheridos al suelo de metal debajo de sus pies, limitando su movilidad. El lasat tenía una cara de sorpresa y esfuerzo al tratar de mover sus pies, pero el chico tenía una expresión neutral.

-Es inútil Zeb.- dijo el chico. –La plataforma esta magnetizada, y supongo que tener anillos de metal alrededor de tus pies es malo en estas situaciones.- comentó con una pequeña risilla entre palabras, haciendo que Zeb se sonrojara un poco ante el comentario de los anillos que estaba empezando a usar, aquellos que usaban los guerreros de su cultura al pasar cierta edad. –Y solo hay una experta en la nave capaz de esto, ¿no es así? ¿Sabine?

La mandaloriana surgió de entre un escondite entre cajas con su casco puesto y con un arma en su mano temblorosa.

-¿Vienes para tomar cuentas de algo?

Sabine rápidamente se quitó el casco de su cabeza. Sacudiendo un cabello de color castaño con puntas de deslavadas de varios colores y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero más notable era la cicatriz que corría desde su parpado hasta cierta parte de su mejilla, dejando su ojo permanente sellado e inservible para ver.

-¡Te vengo a matar maldito!- exclamó Sabine entre sollozos.

-Recuerda esto.- dijo Ezra con una voz baja. –Tú decides.

Un disparo se escuchó aquel día en esa nave, creando junto con esa inmóvil prisión imperial, un paisaje silencioso.

 **Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo jaja**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho jeje**

 **Y no se les olvide poner algún comentario, o seguir la historia**

 **Lo aprecio mucho :3**

 **Que la fuerza les acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
